Madi LeStrange
by Jade Sparks
Summary: The LeStrange's had a daughter and Bellatrix sent her to an orphanage hours before she and Rodolphus were arrested. She grows up alone and becomes a powerful and respected Slytherin and then falls for Harry Potter hard. But what happens when she finds her parents again and has to choose between her family and the boy she loves.
1. Chapter 1

Madi kicked her foot hard against the wall, trying to let all the anger out by destroying the worn black flip-flop she was wearing, but it only resulted in a nasty cut on the back of her pale heal. Letting the blood flow onto the path she let out a frustrated screech, because although she hadn't done anything wrong, still Mrs Crocker, the orphanage housemother had felt the need to give her kitchen duty for a week. Sighing, Madi pushed back her long black straight silky hair and began to walk back to Mrs Crocker's Orphanage. She had been there since she was very young, when she had been left on the doorstep and raised there. Plenty of young couples had come to look at her for adoption but after taking in her straight black hair, dark formidable blue eyes, ghost white skin and scowl permanently placed on her face, they were rather put off. Madi was beautiful, but she could terrify anyone with one glare. When she dragged her feet through the front door she unfortunately found herself face to face with Mrs Crocker. She was a short, rather plump woman who wore plain grey dresses and her hair tied back in a tight bun and she shouted "Madison LeStrange! Where have you been? Go to the kitchens at once and clean up!"

"Yes, Miz Crocker" Madi chanted and she headed towards the basement where the kitchens were.

It was gone midnight when Madi finally got up to the dormitory she shared with 16 other girls, ages three to thirteen. Madi was one of the two eleven year olds and she and her best friend Connie had to look after the younger girls since the twelve and thirteen year olds couldn't be bothered. Instead of crawling into bed straight away she sat on top of the hard mattress and thin sheets and stared into the darkness. She liked the dark, and she had a knack of working her way around in pitch darkness which is what usually happened. It was boiling hot in the dormitory so Madi went over to the open window and slipped out onto the sill. She stretched her arms up and clutched the side of the roof before hoisting herself up onto the tiles and walking over to the place where she kept her most treasured belongs. She didn't have much, only a small wooden box a kind old woman had once given her in which she kept the things, the note that had been with her on the doorstep where she was first found, a few trinkets that had become special to her over the years and then the locket. The locket never actually was in the box because Madi kept in permanently fastened around her neck. It was solid gold, with a medium sized heart on the fine chain. Engraved on the front was a rose and on the back was engraved; _Madi_. When you opened it engraved inside was the words; _Amor tendit ultra stellato,_ which meant 'Love that stretches beyond the stars.' Madi sat on the rooftop watching the stars twinkling in the black sky and read the note for the ten millionth time. It read:

_This is my beautiful baby girl._

_Her name in Madison Morgana LeStrange._

_Please take care of her; I love her with all my heart!_

Clutching the note and her locket, Madi closed her eyes and whispered into the night "Please, one day, come and find me. I love you so much, and if you love me as much as you say, you'll fight until you're free!"


	2. Chapter 2

Madi looked down at the list in her hands again, shifting the parcels under her arm. She was in Diagon ally, buying her school supplies but she had never heard of half the things she'd need for her first year at Hogwarts. As she read the list again Madi thought back to the day she got her letter.

/#flashback#/

"LeStrange! Get in here now!" Madi ran down the corridor and skidded to a hault outside Miss Crockers office. Scowlling she stuck her head inside and said "What!"

"this is Professor Dumbledore, he's here to talk to you" she said before she left the room with a sharp "don't smash anything"

Madi turned to scowl at the man. "what is it then?"

"I'm here to talk to you about my school" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. He reached into his robe and brought out a letter. Wearily Madi took it and tore it open. She swiftly read before looking up at the old man and saying uneasily "its all a trick. There's no such thing as magic"

Instead of answering her Dumbedore took out a long price of wood from the inside of his sleave and waved it. To Madi's astonishment the items on Miss Crockers desk rose into the air and flew around the room. Madi turned to face the Professor and said "that's impossible! I want one of them!" she pointed to the wand.

Dumbledore chuckled "all in good time"

/#endofflashback#/

Madi was leaving Olivanders with her 11" ebony and unicorn hair wand when she crashed into somebody sending them falling to the ground. "watch where your going!" she snapped at the boy who was getting to his feet. Suddenly a strong hand grasped her shoulder and spun her round. She found herself face to face with a tall blond man dressed in emaculate black robes. He looked familiar, painfully so. "apologize to my son!" the man said.

"why? He crashed into me!" Madi said.

"it was Dracos fault Lucius" Narcissa Malfoy reasoned with her husband.

"thank you Cissa!" Madi said and her brow furrowed as Narcissa looked at her sharply. "sorry," Madi apologized "I don't know where that came from, you just seem familiar is all"

she turned to leave but Cissa caught her arm before she disappeared into the crowd. "what's your name?"

"Madi, Madison LeStrange" she replied before she headed into the swarms of Saturday morning shoppers.

"who's that mother?" Draco asked.

"that, draco, is your cousin" Narcissa replied with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco sat in an empty compartment staring out the window as the Hogwarts Express sped past fields, towns and forests. He was finally going to Hogwarts.

"Can I join you?" a voice pulled Draco back to reality and he turned to see a pale girl with long black curls and piercing blue eyes. Draco knew her.

"You're that boy from Diagon Ally" she said accusingly as she sat down opposite her. Draco grinned when he realised who she was.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy" he interrupted her as she went to introduce herself. "I know who you are of course, your Madison LeStrange, daughter of you know who's two most loyal death eaters"

Madi raised an eyebrow in surprise and asked "How do you know all that? And who's you know who?"

Draco laughed and said "the most dark and powerful wizard of all time. Besides we're cousins so-"

"Cousins?!" She interrupted in shock

"- yes our mothers are sisters. Mine lives at home obviously. Yours is in Azkaban with your dad. They're in there because they tortured some blood-traitors to insanity. Wasn't your hair straight before?" Draco said.

"I used to straighten it when I got bored of curls" Madi answered before asking "what are death eaters?"

He was about to answer when a dark haired boy with green eyes, glasses and a lightning bolt scar poked his head into the compartment saying "Sorry to bother you, you haven't seen a toad have you. I'm helping Neville Longbottom find his"

The two shook their heads and went back to their conversation as the boy left. Still, Madi couldn't get him out of her head. She shook it off; focusing on what Draco was telling her about Hogwarts. At lunchtime they were joined by two idiots Crabbe and Goyle and a girl named Pansy Parkinson. The boys started nattering about Quidditch and the girls discussed what house they were going to be in. They had a good time, swapping food and telling Madison all about Slytherin.

As the afternoon wore on, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle left to go check out the other first years and the two girls changed into their robes, both already wearing there uniform shirts and skirts. Pansy was giving Madi advice on which beauty potions to use when Draco, Crabbe and Goyle returned, all looking extremely angry. "You wouldn't believe that Potter!" Draco said throwing himself into the seat opposite Madi.

"Potter?" she asked looking confused.

"The dark haired boy that came in, Harry Potter!" when she still look confused he groaned and said in disbelief "you've never heard of Harry Potter?!"

After giving his cousin a very detailed account of the story of the Boy Who Lived, Draco went back to complaining about him. "He's befriended Weasley! A Weasley!" he whined which then resulted in another lecture on blood traitor wizarding families.

"Cheer up!" Madi said pointing out the window "we're here now!"

Madi fidgeted next to Pansy and Draco as the students were called up to be sorted. She looked around the room, noticing a greasy haired hooked nosed Professor staring at her intently. Finally Professor McGonagall called "LeStrange, Madison"

The hall went eerily quiet and a boy in the row of first years took a few steps back. She sat on the rickety stool and felt the hot slip over her head. A small voice said in her ear "hmmm, LeStrange. Not like your parents though, braver, stronger. Still there is no other place to put you"

"Slytherin" Madi thought to herself and was surprised when it said

"Yes. Just don't let them darken your soul. SLYTHERIN!" it shouted out to the whole room and Madi skipped off to join Crabbe and Goyle, the hats words ringing in her ears.

_Don't let them darken your_ _soul_


End file.
